1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake manifold module of a vehicle and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an intake manifold module for preventing fuel leakage of a vehicle and a manufacturing method thereof capable of improving the assemblability of a reinforcing bracket for preventing a breakage of an injector caused by the pushing of the intake manifold module which occur in a collision accident of vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in a direct injection engine, a fuel rail is installed on the top of a cylinder head and an injector mounted on the fuel rail is inserted into a combustion chamber by penetrating the cylinder head.
An intake manifold module for supplying air to the combustion chamber is installed on one side surface of the cylinder head.
In the cylinder head, the injector and the intake manifold module are installed at positions adjacent to each other.
The intake manifold module includes a lower body where a surge tank into which air is induced from an air cleaner and a mount section mounted on the cylinder head are formed integrally with each other, and a runner unit mounted on the top of the lower body and connecting a runner connector formed on the mount section with the surge tank.
When the collision occurs while the vehicle travels, a front body of the vehicle is deformed toward an engine room. While the intake manifold module is broken due to an impact transferred at that time, the intake manifold module is pushed toward the fuel rail and the injector.
Therefore, the intake manifold module (specifically, the mount section) collides with the injector to give an impact to the injector, and as a result, the injector is damaged and fuel leaks, causing fire to break out.
In order to solve the problems, a reinforcing bracket is mounted between an intake manifold and a delivery pipe or the injector in an engine assembling line.
That is, when the reinforcing bracket is mounted in the engine assembling line, a manufacturing cost may be increased due to assembly time delay and as shown in FIG. 19, and piping components P such as a hose and a wiring have already been assembled, and as a result, the piping components P may be broken due to interference of the reinforcing bracket.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.